kikaiderfandomcom-20200215-history
Jiro (REBOOT)
|lastepisode= Kikaider REBOOT |numberofepisodes= 1 (Movie) 1 (Kamen Rider Gaim) |cast= Jingi Irie |color2 = Blue |image2 = Kikaider REBOOT.jpg}} Reboot Jiro, the Reboot Kikaider,also called the ARK Project Android KJX-1 is the protagonist and eponymous character in the Kikaider REBOOT film. History Creation Reboot Kikaider was created by Dr. Nobuhiko Komyoji to revive his original ARK Project with a special Conscience Circuit to make sure the robot's new developers don't control him. He is sent to protect Komyoji's children Mitsuko Komyoji (reboot) and Masaru Komyoji (reboot) who hold the key to the creation of a new project made by Gilbert Kanzaki and Tsubakiya. However, Reboot Dr. Kyomyoji dies under strange conditions with Kikaider wandering off to parts unknown. Meeting Kouta Kazuraba A year later, in his human guise, Jiro ended up in where he was immobilized before being found by a crowd of people. among those people, and see him, believing he was a street performer that acts like a robot, they see his supposed act until a sudden shower of rain drops. Seeing the man still wasn't moving despite the rain, they warn him about catching a cold before finding out he actually is a robot. When a bolt of lighting hits the robot, the mechanical being activates as he flashes into a mysterious form for a split second. Bringing him to their usual place, they find the robot to be dry despite the rain, and a holographic switch appears on him. The robot soon starts talking to them, with Kouta introducing his friends. He then asks the robot's name, with he answers as Jiro. Deciding to let Jiro live in his house until he regains his memory, Kouta asks his sister to allow it, which she eventually does for the time being. At their house, Jiro helps around with the chores, which initially had varying results. The next day,when Jiro and Kouta were walking down the street, they find an Inves terrorizing civilians. As Kouta tells Jiro to wait their while he takes care of this, Jiro asks what he is holding. Kouta replies it to be a Lockseed, which he explains as something he uses to protect people. Seeing Kouta fight the Inves while reflecting his words, Jiro wards off the Inves when Gaim gets overpowered. Asked by Kouta if he is a fighting robot, Jiro replies that he just moved when he saw innocent civilians in danger. Continuing to help Kouta's sister out, Jiro tells Kouta not to worry when he notes his sister is overworking him. Asking Jiro if he remembers anything, Jiro replies that he remembers having someone he needs to protect, which he states is something he doesn't want to remember, due to his reluctance to fight. Soon afterwards, Kouta gets a call from Zack, who tells him of an opponent he is facing.Later when researching about Nobuhiko Komyoji, the person who Ryoma stated created Jiro, Kouta was found by the robot himself. Stating that he was worried when Kouta didn't come home for such a long time, Jiro was explained of his origins by his friend. When Kouta suggested Jiro activate his reboot switch to regains his memories, Jiro refuses before explaining his fear of becoming a destructive robot like Hakaider is. He then states that he wants to continue being with Kouta and his sister, with Kouta asking if he is okay not protecting others despite his ability to do so. Despite Kouta's words, Jiro walks away without a word. Seeing civilians be happy however, causes Jiro to question himself, before seeing the same Inves he fought rampage around again. When Kouta started fighting the Inves again, Jiro sees his friend in action, before noticing a dark figure approach him. Asking the figure who he is, Ryoma as Hakaider replies he will destroy him. Attacked by Ryouma relentlessly, Jiro resolves to fight. He then asks Kouta to press his reboot switch, while assuring him that he won't become a monster like Hakaider is. Agreeing with his friend, Kouta activates Jiro's switch before seeing him transform into his true form. Transforming into Kachidoki Arms, Gaim assists his friend and manages to drive off Ryoma and defeat the Inves. Happy to see they've won, Kouta tries to congratulate his friend before seeing that he wasn't around. Finding Jiro strum his guitar as he walks to his destination, Kouta calls out to him before finding out he lost his memories again due to rebooting. While saddened that his friend doesn't remember him, Kouta wishes Jiro good luck on his mission as he walks away. Kikaider REBOOT In the near future, the Japanese government develops the ARK Project, led by Dr. Nobuhiko Kohmyoji, to create androids to help public citizens. Two prototypes are constructed: one by Dr. Kohmyoji, Jiro/Kikaider, an android built with an experimental Conscience Circuit, and another by Professor Gilbert Kanzaki, Mari, a combat-based android. Dr. Kohmyoji mysteriously dies and his children, Mitsuko and Masaru are suddenly targeted by Japan's Defense Minister. Jiro comes to their aide and vows to protected them, a final request from Dr. Kohmyoji. Masaru becomes fond of Jiro but Mitsuko becomes wary of him. Mari eventually finds Jiro and nearly destroys him but spares him after Mitsuko and Masaru agree to go with her without resistance. A data chip is then retrieved from within Masaru's body, containing all of Dr. Kohmyoji's research. The Defense Minister then turns the ARK Project into the DARK Project (Developing Advanced Research by Kohmyoji) and forces Professor Gil to complete his work. Jiro is then attacked by another android named "Hakaider", who is revealed to be Professor Gil, having surgically placed his brain within an android body. Hakaider proceeds to destroy the ARK Project facility where he is counter-attacked by Jiro. Mitsuko tries to stop him from fighting but Jiro finally realizes his own free-will and chooses to protect by fighting. Jiro manages to defeat Hakaider but at the cost of his life. Mitsuko vows to one day rebuild him. Personality Unlike the tokusatsu, manga and anime versions, this Jiro is more or less emotionless. He acted more like a machine while stating that his feelings are programmings (rather like Rei did). He also freely stated that he is an android. He also didn't seem to think of himself (or other machines) as "alive" nor seemingly wanted to become more human as strongly as the tokusatsu, manga and anime versions of Jiro did. This was hinted when he later shorted his Conscience Circuit to fight more evenly against his opponents. Despite not being too similar to the Original Jiro, this Jiro also cared for others and hated taking the lives of others, whether they were human or not. He also thought of himself as incomplete which served as a problem for him. Interestingly though, when Reboot Jiro appeared in Gaim, he acted very emotional and genuinely enjoyed being with Kouta and his sister to the point of stating it himself. He also stated his fear of becoming a destructive monster and showed his care for others. He also worked very hard for his caretakers, who noted his results. This was seemingly all erased along with his memories however, when Kouta rebooted him per Reboot Jiro's wishes. Somewhat humorously, this Jiro seems to be a fan of the Drifters (a comedy group from Japan), and the YMO for some reason. Abilities and Arsenal *Height: 183cm *Weight: 90kg *Maximum Running Speed: 100m/4.9 seconds *Maximum Jump Height: 14m *Punching Power: 17.5 tons *Kicking Power: 33.1 tons Kikaider is Jiro's alternate form, a powerful prototype battle android with a "heart" who fights to protect the world from the DARK organization. The form of Jiro is really the Kikaider body covered in three dimensional imaging projected from Jiro's bio-nano fiber cowl and nano-crystal display. His outer shell is half-blue and half-red because of his incomplete conscience circuit (if it was complete he would only be blue, as blue signifies "good" in the Japanese culture). This form possess great strength and agility and is able to release electricity to empower attacks. Kikaider is able to convert that electricity into electromagnetic pulses to use the destructing move Denji End. Gallery Kamen Rider Gaim Cap2014-05-12-15h32m35s126.jpg Tumblr n5n2edGwpo1qhjbxeo2 400.gif Tumblr n5n2edGwpo1qhjbxeo3 400.gif Tumblr n5n2edGwpo1qhjbxeo4 400.gif Img 1.jpg 5e728560.jpg Kikaider REBOOT RebootScreen1.jpg RebootScreen2.jpg RebootScreen3.jpg RebootScreen4.jpg RebootScreen5.jpg Kikaider REBOOT.png 2.jpg 3.jpg RebootScreen6.jpg RebootScreen7.jpg RebootScreen8.jpg Img 17 m.jpg RebootScreen9.jpg RebootScreen10.jpg RebootScreen11.jpg RebootScreen12.jpg RebootScreen13.jpg|Denji End RebootScreen14.jpg RebootScreen15.jpg RebootScreen16.jpg Relationships Allies * / * * *Kyujiro Maeno *Nobuhiko Komyoji - Creator *Mitsuko Komyoji *Masaru Komyoji *Hanpei Hattori Enemies * /Hakaider† * ** † *DARK Project **Sogoro Honda **Gilbert Kanzaki/Hakaider **Mari **Gray Rhino King Behind the scenes Portrayal Jiro is portrayed by . As Kikaider, his suit actor is . Notes * The REBOOT Jiro carries a red electric bass guitar, in previous incarnations, Jiro carried an acoustic guitar. Both instruments were made by guitar manufacturer Yamaha. * REBOOT Jiro wears a red jacket in the film, a color usually associated with Kikaider 01, instead of his traditional blue. * Unlike the original Jiro, this Jiro's Conscience Circuit acted more as a limiter which was the reason why he stopped using it before his rematch with REBOOT Hakaider despite his creator's intentions. * It seems that this Jiro's Denji End is more of a fatal attack for both him and his opponents rather than just being fatal for his opponent. * REBOOT Jiro's transformation is not as flashy as his previous incarnations, he simply says "Switch On" and then his skin dissolves and changes into his battle form. In the previous incarnations, Jiro would shout "Change, Switch On! 1,2,3!!!" and cross his arms and his hands would touch his shoulders, activating the switches to his transformation sequence and change him into Kikaider. * It is questionable why REBOOT Jiro would say "switch on" when he transformed as he should of actually turned off his three dimensional imaging. * REBOOT Jiro is more robotic in movement and made robotic sounds while moving in his Gaim appearance, even when in human form. Some his behavioral mannerisms can be compared to Data from Star Trek: The Next Generation, such as his curiosity towards humanity and innocent nature. * REBOOT Jiro is nowhere near developed as the Original Jiro as he loses his memory twice in Kamen Rider Gaim and has also less power since the Original Jiro has well over 15, 000, 000 horsepower in his battle form. * Despite being the hero of his movie, Jiro has only won once against major opponents fairly, with other battles ending with him ether losing or winning through questionable means. * This Jiro for some reason didn't have a Side Machine like his counterparts do. External Links *Jiro's Bio on the Official Movie Site Category:Characters Category:Kikaider REBOOT Category:Protagonist